


Truth or dare?

by milkytheholy1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Annoying, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Summary: a quick game of truth or dare in the tower turns into a quick reveal of emotions and a little wall bashing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 36
Collections: Marvel





	Truth or dare?

You along with every other Avenger were sat in a circle awaiting for the infamous Tony Stark to appear around the corner with either a really good reason for everyone sitting on the floor or alcohol. It was Saturday night and everyone was off (for once) and decided to relax but of course Stark wanted to play a game, but didn’t specify what type of game he just stormed into the room and shoved everyone into a circle then promised to return.

At first everyone just stared at each other with annoyance written of their faces, you however were okay with the situation you wasn’t planning on doing anything tonight anyway and usually Tony’s games were kinda fun. Speaking of Tony he rounded the corner with beers and crisps (chips) with a skip in his step, he made Nat and Steve move away so he could place himself in between the two. You took a glance around the circle; to your left was Clint, Wanda and Bruce, on your right was Bucky, Steve and Tony.

Bucky being new to the team was unaware of Tony’s games, he looked slightly nervous but you would be too if it was your first time playing a game with people you only met a few months ago so closely together you could hear his breathing. Tony had a smirk on his face “ Alright, everyone ready?” his eyes full of wonder “ Will you get on with it already, why are we sat in a circle like children Stark?” Bucky grumbled out, maybe he didn’t like being social yeah that’s what you thought or were at least going with. Tony’s smile only increased oh he defiantly had some sort of plan and knowing Tony it was going to be something to piss off the Winter Soldier.

“Okay, grand reveal” Tony once again chimed in drumming his fingers along the hard wooden floor “ We are playing…Truth or Dare!” everyone mumbled clearly not amused by the idea of having to do something embarrassing or giving out their inner most darkest secret. Steve was first to speak up “ Well it sounds fun to try out…you know, at least for a hour or so?” he seemed optimistic, maybe Steve would be right maybe this would be fun.

~ 30 minutes later~

“I’LL KILL YOU STARK” Bucky screamed as his fist collided with the wall where Tony’s head once was before quickly pulling himself away. Okay maybe you were being too hopeful when you said this night would be fun, although it was funny watching Bucky chase Tony around the room just for a simple truth question. Bucky had been playing it safe all night only choosing truths and Tony wasn’t having any of that, Steve warned Tony not to do anything extreme but of course Tony didn’t listen and now he has an ex-assasin after him. Bucky had cornered Tony and was slowly approaching like a predator hunting its prey, Bucky’s death glare never left Tony’s whimpering eyes as soon as Bucky was about to land a punch on the genius you quickly intervened “ Hey buck, maybe we could just chill, you know maybe anything other than punching Stark?” you had an innocent smile which melted Bucky’s core his hateful gaze turned soft when looking at you and he hated how you had this effect on him. He turned back to Stark who was smirking evilly “ You better listen to your girlfriend Barnes” and that did it Bucky yelled at the ceiling then stormed off to his room, you glanced at Tony your eyebrows frowning you could hear the sound of a door slamming in the background.

“ Tony are you an idiot or something…wait don’t answer that of course you are! Did you seriously have to pry into his life like that and then constantly tease him” mad was an understatement, you knew Tony was going to do something to Bucky but you didn’t think it was going to be this upfront you thought it would just be some light teasing like usual. Tony only offered a shrug of his shoulders and apologetic look, Steve opted to go calm down Bucky but you said you should do it since you were kinda involved in the situation. You walked down the corridor on the journey to Bucky’s room, when you arrived you noticed the door hanging off of its hinges Jesus you thought. You knocked hoping he would let you in, when the door slowly opened and a very annoyed, very handsome Bucky Barnes opened the door you were at a loss for words.

After a cough from Bucky you were quick to realise why you came in the first place “ May I come in?” he only shifted his position to allow you access to his room, “ You didn’t have to come to apologise for Stark” he said eyeing you up and down that predatory look in his eyes, “ I didn’t come to apologise for Stark, I came to see if you were okay you left in a hurry” you offered a small smile something that he replicated. He sat on the edge of his bed patting the spot next to him indicating that he wanted you to sit, you were hesitant at first but sat next to him anyway “So is it true?” you asked not taking your eyes off of the ground a slight blush coming onto your cheeks. Bucky exhaled then looked over at you then back to the floor and mumbled a reply “ What was that Barnes?” you asked with a smirk, he exhaled again more from annoyance then nerves you quickly thought about what you were doing, you were doing exactly what Tony had been doing “ I mean Buck you don’t have to tell me it’s personal I shouldn’t be prying” you finally looked over to him to notice his eyes meeting yours.  
“ It’s fine” after a few minutes of silence he spoke up again “ And I said I do like you, I was just nervous and didn’t think you would feel the same way and since I’ve been here you’ve been one of the nicest people to me…I just didn’t want to ruin that because of some stupid feelings I’ve been having for you” he shifted his gaze back to his hands.“ 

But it doesn’t matter now since Tony already shared that with everyone in the room”. You looked at him a small smile playing on your lips “ Truth or dare?” you asked “ What?” his gaze back to you with confusion written on his face “ I said truth or dare, soldier?” there was something in his eyes that changed, he sighed and said with a smile “ Truth” you rolled your eyes at his comment. You turned your body to face him with a glint of hope in your eyes “ Do you want to kiss me?” his eyes widened in shock before he spoke again “ Dare” but you were too quick to reply, leaning in closer to him so your noses were touching “ I dare you to kiss me” with that response Bucky leaned in closing the gap between you two, his lips colliding with yours in a dance of love. Everything about the kiss was amazing, his hands slided onto your hips while your hands went to his neck pulling on the ends of his hair admitting growls from the sergeant.

You pulled apart reluctantly then looked into each others eyes, his smile matching your own “ You know, if I get more dares like that then maybe I might do more of them” Bucky said with a hint of seductiveness in his tone. You laughed at his statement then got up from the bed, Bucky quickly grabbed your arm and pulled you back to him, you let out a squeak as you landed on his lap. Your eyebrows knitted together to show you were confused, Bucky simply leaned closer to you and whispered “ Truth or dare” your smile returning especially when you found out the dare, lets just say you never went back to the other Avengers who were awaiting your arrival.


End file.
